What a Pretty Woman!
by TheWomanWithAMessedUpMind
Summary: Law made a deal with his crew over a game of poker. Paying the price of losing, Law is having a bad day. With the addition of Eustass "Captain" Kid on the island, Law has to keep his identity a secret. Does he get caught or stay hidden? Read if you like but it is M/M. Please tell me if you like it. I don't own One Piece. Tatty-bye and have a good day. sort of non-con


"Fuck today," Law said under his breath. He couldn't believe he had made that stupid deal with his crew. They had played poker the night before. If Law lost, he would have to dress-up as a girl for the day. Well, he lost.

Going around the town, Law had already passed by several guys who looked exceedingly interested in him. The outfit Law wore showed off his body more than he wanted to. He was happy that his female crewmember had helped in covering up his tattoos.

He wore a long, blue skirt with a split up the side that ended in the middle of his right thigh, a matching dancer top that had jewels around the breasts, a blue mask over the bottom part of his face to hide it, light-blue high heels, and a long, black wig. To say Law was uncomfortable would be an understatement.

The good thing was that his crew was just around the corner. The heels clicked along the pavement of the town. Some of the girls were looking at him with the same looks as the guys. He couldn't believe this.

Noticing that there was a bar nearby, Law decided to go there to get away from the prying eyes of the people. Once inside, he asked for a table in the back. He used a high voice to match the outfit and to not get weird looks. The waitress was nice and noticed he wasn't doing so well.

"Right this way ma'am. I can give you the biggest one we have. It's reserved for special guests but you can have it." Law followed the green-haired girl over to the booth and let him order anything he wanted. She was surprised when he ordered Fireball Whiskey. "I'll be right back." She left with a smile.

After a bit, the young girl came back with a bottle and glass. He gave her a tip and went about drinking his drink. The burn of the alcohol did noting to ease his nerves. This had to be the worst day of his life.

Chattering made him look toward the entrance of the tavern. His face paled when he noticed who was there. It was Eustass 'Captain' Kid. This was not his day. He kept himself out of sight and continued to drink his drink.

"Hey, Captain?" One of Kid's crewmembers got the big oaf's attention.

"What is it?" The man pointed in Law's direction. Law immediately tensed up. _Don't come over here. I swear to God, don't come over here._

"Do you see that girl in the booth over there?" Law crossed his fingers and hoped they would leave him alone. He could see them out of the corner of his eye.

Getting up to go, Law placed his money on the table. He flagged down the waitress and telling her that he was leaving and left his money on the table. He passed the group on the way out. Law swore under his breath. He couldn't even have a drink without there being a problem.

"Hey, where's she going?" A different crewmember spoke up this time. Law continued to the door.

"You guys can order drinks. I'm gonna do something." Law heard Kid's voice loud and clear. There was no way in hell he was going to get found out by him. He quickened his pace and left the pub behind.

Hearing the footsteps behind him, Law made sure not to pay attention to him. He ducked around places and into alleys to shake Kid off of him. He still heard him behind him when he ducked into an alley. The only bad part was that this was a dead in.

Facing the wall, Law didn't look in the direction of Kid. "How may I help you, sir?" Law used the fake voice to disguise himself. If Kid found out, he would have a lot of problems.

"Why are you avoiding me?" This time Law did turn around to stare at Kid. He looked the same since the last time he saw him a few months before.

"Because I know what you are and I don't like Pirates." He put as much hatred into his voice as he could. There was no way that wouldn't fool the other.

"Really? I can show you that not all Pirates are bad." Law didn't like the tone of Eustass' voice. It was laced with lust.

"I'm sorry sir but I would have to decline your offer. I am late to meet by brother." Law looked to the wall and found that it could easily be climbed even in his get-up.

Using Kid's distance to his advantage, Law started to climb the wall. Kid quickly made his way to him but was too late as Law was already halfway up the wall. "Where are you going?" Kid yelled. He started to climb too.

"None of your business. Now, leave me alone." Once he was at the top of the building and Kid was out of view, Law quickly made a Room and switched himself with a jug from the alley next door.

Law was satisfied when he saw Kid at the top and waved at him. "Maybe some other time, sir." With that, Law went to find Bepo to help him around. There was no way he was going to be alone again.

The sun was going down as Law walked through the town once more. Bepo had to deposit the supplies that he got back at the ship. His female crewmate was accompanying him this time.

"Captain, I'm really sorry about this." She was so worried. The girl didn't like to upset him.

"It's fine, Rin. I just appreciate that you came with me. I have a slight problem with walking alone through this town." Rin let out a sigh of relief. She worried for him too much.

Rin was also dressed in something that didn't resemble his crew's outfits. She wore an outfit similar to Law's so that he didn't feel left out. The only difference was that hers was pink. Her hair was wet and lying down. She also didn't wear a mask like him.

It wasn't long until they came across a commotion at the center of town. They made their way to see what was going on. It wasn't a surprise to see Kid fighting what seemed to be one of the folks from the village.

"What's going on?" Rin asked one of the people gathered around. They turned to her after a moment.

"They're fighting over a woman." He looked at Law. "You're the one they're fighting over." Law turned pale. "They've been fighting for two hours now."

"Captain, maybe we should go." Rin started to lead him away from the crowd. He watched as the man from the village went down with a blow to the head.

"Excuse me, sir." He was still using his female voice. "Do you have a clinic here?"

"Yeah, but all the doctors are sick right now." The man looked at the other on the ground.

"I think that man needs medical attention. Do you think I could take a look at him?" Law couldn't just let the man die if he had a concussion.

"I guess. You're a doctor?" Law nodded. "Okay. I'll get some guys to help take him to the clinic." With that, the man was gone.

"Sir, I don't think that's a good idea. You could get found out." Rin walked with him to the clinic. Law was glad that she was with him. He needed an assistant.

"As long as I don't speak in my regular voice, we will be fine." Law hoped that what he said was the truth. He didn't need people to think of him differently.

At the clinic, Law waited for them to bring in the man. He was surprised and shocked when Kid brought the man in on his shoulder. He didn't notice them and placed the man on one of the beds.

"Thank you, sir. I need to look at your wounds too." Kid quickly turned to him. His face was of pure shock.

"You're a doctor?" Law just sighed. He knew the question would pop up again.

"Yes. Now sit down somewhere." Rin followed behind him. She gave him a flashlight to see the man's eyes. They reacted normally.

Checking the man's vitals, Law came away with them being normal. "He seems to be fine. He just needs some rest." Turning to Kid, Law smiled under the mask. "Now, sir. I'm going to have to clean the wound you sustained in your fight." Blood dripped to the floor from a cut on Kid's arm.

Kid was grumpy the entire time that Law cleaned his wounds. Law tsked when Kid moved away. "Sir, you need to stop moving. The faster you let me do my job, the faster it will get done." He made sure to keep his voice in check.

"Fine. Hurry up." Kid let him finish. None of them needed bandages. With his job done, Law stepped back.

"There. You are all set and can go about you night." Law and Rin put the medical supplies back where they got them. Law turned back to see that Kid was still there. "Is there something you need?"

"Not really. I would like you to join my crew." Law paled. It would be a cold day in hell before he joined up with Kid.

"I would have to decline. I'm already with a crew." Law went to leave but Kid grabbed his arm.

"What is you name?" Rin came to his rescue and grabbed his other arm.

"I'm sorry, sir but we have to get going. My sister and I have to meet up with our brother." Law was thankful for her input.

"I want you to tell me your name."

Getting angry, Law went to push Kid's hand away. "Don't order me around. I don't have to give you my name." Without him knowing, some of the make-up on his fingers rubbed off. Kid saw the tattoos that shown through.

"Sure. I didn't know you had tattoos on your hand." Law paled even more. He snatched his arm and hand back. He looked at his fingers. You couldn't make out what was there but you could still see them.

"I choose not to let people know that." Kid had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Reminds me of Trafalgar. He had tattoos on his hands." Law froze as he went to step out of the clinic.

"Just a coincidence. Have a good night." Kid grabbed him once again. This made some more of the make-up to come off again. His tattoo on his left arm was showing.

Kid rubbed his arm until the entire tattoo was uncovered. "What?" Law tried to yank his arm away but Kid held it in a firm grip. Kid looked him in the eyes. "What is with this tattoo? It looks like his."

Law pushed at Kid. With him distracted, Law was able to snatch his arm back. "Rin, get to the ship." With that, the girl was gone. He was able to leave the clinic but he knew Kid was after him.

"Where are you going?" Kid was hot on his tail. He needed to do something, fast. The first thing that came to mind was to use his powers but then Kid would really know. The next thing was to lose him in the alleyways.

"Leave me alone." He was still using the fake voice. Law didn't know if Kid knew yet or not but he wasn't going to stay to guess. There weren't many people out at this time. It was dark and the air was warm.

"Stop, Law." Law almost froze. _He knows. I need to get away._ Law started to run at this point. He didn't care where he ran to but he needed to get away. An abandoned house came into view. _Perfect._

Dashing into the house, Law quickly made his way upstairs and into a wardrobe. He could hear Kid walk into the house. Pressing more into the enclosed area, Law took off the heels to keep from making more noise. He held his breath when Kid entered the room.

"Law, I just want to talk. Can't we do that without you hiding?" Law didn't respond. Kid lifted up the bed and then dropped it. The bed slammed back down with a loud bang. The last thing to check was his hiding spot. "I know you're in there."

The door opened and Law could see the outline of Kid. He was beyond scared. "Found you." One of Kid's hands shot out and grabbed his other arm. He yelped at the cold touch of Kid's hand.

"Let go of me you brute!" Law shouted as he thrashed in Kid's arms. His mask was still on his face but he used his real voice since Kid knew. A fist connected to his temple and his world went dark.

Law woke up to a headache. There was a light on somewhere in the room. He groaned at the painful feeling in his head. "Hope I didn't do any serious damage to you." The voice made Law freeze.

"Where am I?" Law looked around the room. It seemed to be a inn room or something. He noticed that he was still wearing his outfit.

"I took you to a inn room that I rented out." Kid was sitting on a chair facing him. A large grin was on his face.

"How thoughtful of you, Mister Eustass." He moved to get out of the bed. "But I need to get back to my crew." On his way to the door, Kid grabbed him by the wrist.

"I said that I wanted to talk to you." He made Law stand next to him. "Why are you dressed like that?"

"It was a bet with my crew. I lost at a game of poker." He tried to get his arm back but it wasn't working. "I want my arm back now." Kid still didn't let go.

"So, you've been dressed like this all day? That's shocking." The grin was still there. "Why blue?"

Law huffed. He didn't want to stay here any longer. The atmosphere was getting tense. "That is what Rin picked out. Now, let me go."

"No. Do you have anymore tattoos?" Law knew where this was headed. He'd be damned if he let it happen.

"Yes. Now, let me go." He was surprised when Kid did release him. He was then grabbed up and thrown over the other's shoulder as he stood up.

"I want to see them. Are they covered like the ones on your arm and hand?" He didn't wait for Law's reply as they went to the bathroom.

"Let me go!" Law was thrown into the shower and a minute later, the water started pouring. His strength started to go away. Kid blocked the only way out of the room. "L-Let m-me go-go." Even his voice held no real power behind it anymore.

"What's wrong? You seem to be having a problem." Kid was still grinning. Law was using the wall as a support.

"I-I'm fine." He was eyeing Kid with narrowed eyes. The water was showing more of his tattoos but Kid was getting impatient.

"Let's speed up the process, shall we?" Kid went into the shower with Law. Law decided to try and evade him as long as possible. "Are you running away from me, Trafalgar?"

"Get a-away from m-me." He went to go around Kid when he tripped on the wet skirt. He closed his eyes and braced for impact. When he didn't connect with the floor, he opened his eyes and looked down at the floor.

"You really should be careful. You'll hurt yourself." Kid lifted him up but didn't let him go. Law pushed at his chest.

"Go away, Kid-ya." Kid proceeded to take off the top. His tattoo on his chest was showing. Kid decided to rub the make-up the rest of the way off. A moan escaped Law when Kid rubbed over one of his nipples.

"Well that was interesting." Kid did it again with the other. He got the same reaction. "Are you more sensitive right now?" He continued to rub both of his nipples with both hands.

"Ah. S…ah…Stop." Law placed his hands on Kid's to get him to stop. "K-Kid!" He moaned his name. His face went red. Kid froze.

Kid's grin got wider. "Well, that was a nice sound." He continued to assault Law's nipples. All Law could do was hold onto Kid's arms or risk falling to the ground. That would show weakness.

After a bit, Kid let up and stopped toying with his chest. The tattoo there was now on full display. "What a nice tattoo." Law held onto the wall behind him. He was trying to catch his breath. He had never done anything like this before. It was different.

"I…I have to…to go back to…my crew." The wig fell off of his head and he tried to go around Kid once again. It was met with Kid blocking the way again.

"I've never seen you this way before, Law. Is it the water or exhaustion?" Law could tell he was trying to mess with him. He knew it was from the water. Everyone with devil fruit powers acted differently to showers or baths. They both affected Law along with rain. Luffy had a problem taking baths alone. Law didn't know about Kid. The shower didn't seem to affect him.

"Fuck…off," he huffed between breaths. It was hard to focus on things. The loss of energy wasn't helping anything either. "Let me…go…Kid." Law didn't have the energy to fight him. All he wanted was to get back to his crew and get cleaned up.

"How about no. I want you to make more noises." Law could hear the lust in his voice. It made him uneasy.

Kid grabbed Law and forced him into a kiss. Law just let it happen. He was too exhausted to fight back so he let Kid explore his mouth. Kid's tongue was hot and warm. It made him moan into his mouth. A hardness pressed into his stomach.

Breaking the kiss, Law was able to get some much-needed air. He felt as if his lungs would explode. Kid grabbed the skirt and yanked it down. Law was grateful that he was wearing his underwear.

"My what a view." Kid licked Law's ear as he picked him up. He made Law's legs wrap around his waist. Law moaned at the feeling of Kid's tongue licking along the shell of his ear.

"K-K-Kid!" Law put his arms around Kid's neck for support. He didn't care anymore. The sensations were too much and he was drained of energy so he let it happen. "M-More."

Kid started to thrust into Law's erection, which brought about more moaning from the smaller man. He couldn't help it. It felt so good. Kid grunted and groaned along with Law. Kid started to lick his neck and leave light bites along his neck.

Eventually, Law started to thrust to meet Kid. It felt right. He had never experienced anything like this before. With his back against the wall, Law couldn't do much and when Kid rubbed him through his underwear, he almost came right then.

"K-Kid!" His calling made the other stop. He was glad for the moment of peace. All of a sudden, his underwear were gone and he was left exposed. He felt like covering up and went to do so.

"I don't think so. You look amazing." Kid held his hands to the back of the wall. With nothing better to do, Law just stayed there, catching his breath. Kid licked his lips and let Law go.

With no support to hold him up, Law slowly slid to the ground. Kid, on the other hand, undid his pants and took them off along with his underwear. He was now as naked as Law was. He looked down to see that Law was on the ground. "Come on." He grabbed Law by the arm and hauled him up.

A look of surprise crossed Law's face when he found himself facing the wall. Hands were on his back, rubbing and massaging. "K-Kid, what are y-you doing?" Kid didn't answer and just continued to rub at his back. He yelped when Kid massaged his ass.

"Lovely." That was the only thing that left the red head's mouth. The hand left and was replaced later with something slimy on the fingers. Law knew what was about to happen but couldn't stop it.

A finger entered him and he gasped in pain. It hurt but not that much. The thing is that he had never had sex before and this was the first time. He didn't have the voice to tell Kid anything and just let him continue on. A second finger joined the first and scissored.

A moan escaped Law when Kid prodded deeper. "There it is." Law knew what he had touched. Kid continued to abuse that spot and added a third finger at some point. It felt way too good and Law could only moan Kid's name.

Soon, Kid removed all of his fingers and Law whined. "Don't worry. I'll give you something better." Suddenly, there was something much bigger than three fingers at his entrance.

"That's not going to fit!" Law cried as the other started to slowly enter him. A cry of pain escaped him.

"It will fit. Just relax." A grunt escaped Kid as he continued to push into him. Once all the way in, Kid stopped moving. Law was grateful. He felt so full and slight pain. He wiggled his hips just a bit.

Kid started to move and made Law almost tense up. He was trying to do what Kid said but it was hard. The other had started a slow rhythm. The stretching had helped some but it still hurt. After a while, Kid hit that spot again. Law moaned loudly. Kid started to speed up his thrusts.

All Law could do was hold onto the wall and be relentlessly pounded into. A few minutes later, Kid stopped moving. Law was relieved and upset. "W-What?" Law couldn't see Kid's face. He didn't know what he was planning.

Without saying anything, Kid turned Law around, picked up his leg once more, and plunged back into him. Kid let out a loud moan this time along with Law. The thrusting got rougher and Law could only hold onto Kid's shoulders. His fingers were digging into the skin there.

Kid leaned down and captured Law into a rough kiss. He kissed back with as much energy as he could muster. He was really enjoying himself. He broke the kiss and started to chant Kid's name. "K-Kid! I'm g-gonna… Kid!" There was a spring that had built up in Law and it was ready to release. He tried to tell Kid but he couldn't get it out.

Knowing what Law was trying to say, Kid took one of his hands and started to pump Law in time with the thrusts. "KID!" Law shouted as he came in Kid's hand. Some got on his chest but it was washed away by the water. A few moments later, Law felt something fill him up and Kid grunted his name.

They both sat there for what seemed like an eternity. Law was relaxed and exhausted. He had never experienced something like that before. It was absolutely amazing.

Kid held him to the wall and washed them both. Law's vision started to leave him while Kid was washing his body. He felt so light and free. It made him feel happy. Before he lost consciousness, Law heard Kid mutter something like an apology.

Law awoke to warmth all around him. He groaned as the light from the sun hit his face. He groaned and went to turn over when something tightened around his body. He froze.

Sitting up a little, Law stared at Kid. He had an arm around Law's waist and was stirring. He looked up at Law and smiled. "Had a nice night, Law?"

Scoffing, Law went to get off the bed. He remembered everything from the night before. A pain in his back made him fall halfway off the bed. "God damnit," he cursed as he got back onto the bed.

"Are you okay?" Kid sat up to get a better look at him.

"I don't know. Why don't I put my dick up your ass and see how you feel?" Law was not in the mood to be nice.

"Sorrry. You seemed to be liking it at the time." A glare was shot at the red head. "Plus, you seemed too sensitive last night."

Law went to find something to wear back to the ship. "Maybe because that was my first time." Law didn't care if Kid heard him. He just wanted to get back to his ship. The aching in his rear-end was not helping.

"What?! That was your first time!" Kid's voice raised in shock. He couldn't believe that Law was a virgin.  
"What about it?" Law went to the bathroom to get his clothes. He was highly upset to find them still wet.

"I thought you would at least have had a girlfriend or something." Kid had followed him to the bathroom.  
"I never wanted or needed one. Girls are a problem and guys just piss me off." He watched Kid move toward him. "You seem to like it either way."

Walking out of the room, Kid went back to the bedroom. "Yeah. Girls are okay and guys are fun." Rustling could be heard from the other room as Law gathered up his things. Even the wig was still wet.

When he entered the bedroom again, Kid handed him his coat. Law gave him a look of confusion. "You can wear it to your ship since your clothes are wet." Law took it and put it around himself. "I want it back, though." A grin was on his face. "Hope to do it again sometime." Law scoffed and left the room with his clothes in a bag he had found. _Wonder what they're going to say._

Law left with a smile. He had had fun. He was up for doing it again, but not anytime soon. The scent of the coat made him comforted. Oh, he would be up for a night like that again.

 **888888**

 _ **This was an idea that popped into my head at some point. It thought it would be a fun thing to do so I did it. I don't own One Piece. I just like to make fanfiction for it. It makes me happy to make them and share them with all of you. If you liked it, please let me know. I love you all dearly and love your comments. Have a nice day, tatty-bye.**_


End file.
